Dean x OC
by DemonQueen101
Summary: After her family was killed by demons with John saving her. Selene lived with Bobby since she was 12 and he trained her. Selene works on a case that involves werewolves and the Winchester brothers find the same case. Dean finds out that Selene is one of the best hunters and can pretty much kick his ass. (smut comes later)
1. Chapter 1

It's been one of those long days investigating undercover as the usual FBI agent. Dressed in my black pencil skirt, white button up dress shirt and black jacket, I walked out of the local police station heading toward my beautiful black 64 ½ mustang. Sliding into the driver's seat, rubbing my temples trying to make sense of the evidence along with the victim's bodies. Starting up my baby, listening to him roar to life as well as my favorite mix tape playing AC/DC's 'Thunderstruck.' Taking off down the road back toward the rundown motel and stopping off at the liquor store on the way to pick up a couple bottles of whiskey as well as a bottle of vodka knowing the headache this case is going to give me.

Pulling up to the motel I notice a 67 Impala was parked in front of the room right next to my room. After parking my baby, I walked up to my door unlocking it and walking in grabbing my duffle bag to change out of this damn monkey suit. Pulling on a pair of jean shorts, a charcoal gray tank top and my red plaid shirt as well as my jet black knee high combat boots. Stepping back outside to grab my bags of alcohol and the files I got from the police, I see a very attractive and tall guy looking at my baby.

"Can I help you with something?" Looking at him I notice he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Is this a 65 mustang? I see that you have taken very good care of it."

"Him and he is a 64 ½. A very close friend gave him to me when I was 18 and I have made sure he stays running. You must know a thing or two about cars?" Walking around to the driver side and lean up against the driver door.

"I know quite a bit about cars. This is my baby" patting the Impala "she is the best and I keep her going."

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I have something I'm working on. My name is Selene and you are?"

"I'm Dean, it was great meeting you."

Turning to grab my bags and files not noticing that my anti-possession tattoo was showing on the side of my upper thigh. I hear him about to say something else but I quickly fixed my shorts then grabbed everything and ran back into my room. Setting everything on the bed and the files on the table, I started to look at the contents. After a few hours I figured out what's killing people. Thinking to myself 'I'm dealing with a damn werewolf.' Letting out a sigh and walking over to the bed and grabbed my keys. Since I know what I'm dealing with I might as well as walk over to the bar and have a few drinks.

Walking into the bar seeing that it wasn't packed but it wasn't empty. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. I noticed I was the only female there, even the bartender was a guy and he was checking me out. Taking a pull from my beer and listening to the classic rock that was playing barely audible over the cracking coming from the pool tables, not paying much attention to anything around me just enjoying my beer. I looked up at the mirror behind the bar and noticed that Dean walked in with a guy just a few inches taller but not as attractive as him.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing in a bar?" Turning to look at Dean seeing he has a smirk on his face.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Giving him a sensual smirk of my own.

"Yes I do, how about the next round is on me?"

"Sure but first you should tell me who he is." Pointing at the man next to him.

"This is Sam." Dean turns to the bartender signaling for two beers.

"You guys go grab a table. I'll be right back I need to go to the restroom."

Walking toward the restroom, I pull out my cell phone and walk out the back door. Looking at my phone I dial Bobby. Waiting for him to answer I drain my beer.

"Hello…"

"Hey Bobby, its Selene. I have a question for you"

"What's up princess?"

"First of all don't call me princess papa but here's why I called. Do you happen to know any hunters named Sam and Dean? They look familiar but if you sent them here thinking I was going to need help with this case so help me I'll make your life miserable more than it already is."

"Sorry Selene but yeah I know Sam and Dean, they are the two best hunters that I know plus they are John Winchesters boys. No, I didn't send them there which means Sam got wind of that case and they decided to solve it."

"Ok, thanks papa hope you're doing ok."

"Everything is fine, call me when you're done with the case so I know you're okay."

"Sure will papa, I'm gonna get going I have research to do."

Not waiting on him to reply, I hung up the phone and walked back inside. Remembering the day that I was dropped off at Bobby's place when I was 12 and begged him to train me to be a better hunter since my family, which were all hunters, were killed by demons; John Winchester saved me and took me to Bobby. Looking up, I noticed that Dean was sitting at a table with a couple beers and Sam was at the pool table hustling pool. I noticed that Dean put what looked like holy water in my beer, guess he thinks like his father. I sit at the table with Dean and he handed me my beer. Giving me a slightly wicked smirk, I took a long pull of beer and gave Dean a smile.

"Thanks for the beer." Tilting my beer to him. "Thought I was a demon so you put a bit of holy water in it. That would make you a hunter, Dean, plus I know who you are and who your father was."

"You're a hunter too? A pretty little thing like you? Plus how do you know my father?"

"Your father saved me from a pack of Demonic asshats when I was 12. I still don't know how they were able to kill three hunters who I called family. He then took me to one of his most trusted friends who I pretty much call dad. Enough about my past, what are the Winchester boys doing here?"

"Sam found a case here and he thinks its werewolves. He's hardly ever wrong about what we are going up against. Take it you found this case as well?"

"Yup and this case is involving werewolves but how many I still haven't figured out. I got here yesterday and already seen the bodies of the victims. I was going to go to their homes tomorrow to interview family and friends to see if any of them noticed anything odd before the deaths."

Dean looked a bit surprised at how much I've done already. Signaling for another round of beers and noticed that Dean was looking at me differently from how other guys look at me. Bobby did tell me about some of Deans one night stands before and looking at him now it's no wonder girls flirt with him. While in deep thought Dean ordered shots of whiskey for us.

"Trying to get me drunk Dean? If so, it's not going to work."

"Can't blame me for trying. Besides when was that last time you had fun?"

"On my birthday, exorcising a few demons and beheading a few vamps. That was a fun night to say the least."

"Really, no drinking and fun fun?" Dean gives me a wink as if I didn't know what he ment.

"Nope, went to bed late and was fell asleep watching a movie. That's what I call a good night. I don't need to have one night stands to have fun." Taking my shot of whiskey Dean ordered and drank it slowly then grabbing my beer. "With that being said, I'm heading back to my room and calling it a night"

I noticed how Dean was shocked by what I said and I could tell he couldn't help but watch me walk out of the bar. I added an extra swing to my step as I walked out the door and across the parking lot to the motel. I heard Dean walking behind me and he was gaining on me. Knowing that I was only slightly buzzed I decided to show Dean who he was trying to mess with. I felt Deans hand on my shoulder, I grabbed it and with a hip toss he was on his back.

"Son of a bitch! Who the hell taught you that?"

"Why don't you call my friend" placing his card on Deans chest "he'll be more than happy to clue you in to how I do things. Like I said, I'm going to my room and going to bed."

Walking away, I could hear Sam jog out to where Dean was sitting on the ground. I could hear him tell Dean that he got his ass handed to him by a girl who was shorter than him.

"Let's see who her friend is, shall we?" Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Expecting no one to answer him then someone answered.

"Hello" a male's voice answered the phone and instantly Dean froze.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, what do idjits want?"

"You know Selene?"

"Yeah I do, so what. She is one of the best female hunters and every monster in the book is scared shitless of her all except demons."

"So what she told me is true? My father saved her from demons."

"Yeah, Dean and if you do anything to her I'll kill you." With that said Bobby hung up and Dean looked at Sam.

They made their way back to the motel and I heard them unlock their door. I heard Dean tell Sam he was going to sleep and Sam did the same. After the noises went still in their room, I finally fell asleep after looking at the clock saying midnight and thinking seven comes early.


	2. Chapter 2-research drives me crazy

My alarm goes off at seven and I start to get ready to go for my morning jog. Changing into my black yoga pants, blood red tank top, black sports bra and my favorite pair of black and red running shoes as well as put my hair up in a quick ponytail. Grabbing my room key, my phone and headphones I walk out the door locking it behind me. I hear a noise coming from Sam and Deans room and from what it sounded like was one of them was about to leave somewhere. Before ether one came out of the room, I took off for my run.

Jogging always made me feel better in the morning especially after drinking the night before and luckily it wasn't too much like normally after a case which I can hear that bottle of vodka call my name already. Listening to my playlist on my phone of my favorite classic rock bands had made the time go by so quickly and before I knew it I was back at the motel at about 8:30. Taking in some of the landscape as I jogged as well as try to get into the mindset of where these werewolves would try to hide.

I walk up to my door unlocking as I get there. Dean steps out of his room, gives me what looks like his best "How You Doin" looks while being only half awake from what it looked like. Smiling back at him, I step inside locking the door behind me and walked toward the bathroom to take my shower.

"Nothing better than taking a shower after a good jog." Saying to myself as I get into the shower. Picking up my favorite strawberries and cream shampoo and washed my long black hair. Rinsing my hair of the shampoo then the conditioner, I then proceeded to wash the rest of my body like I always do. Grabbing a couple towels off the rack, wrapping one around my waist and the other in my hands while I dry my hair. Picking out a pair of dark blue jeans, a tan tank top and a blue plaid flannel so I could look like a reporter for the interviews today.

Making my way to my baby with the case files in hand along with a small note pad in my pocket I saw Sam walk out of their room and head toward me. Sam came up to the Impala and from what it looked like he was going to ask me a few questions. I stopped just before making it to the driver's side door and looked at him.

Hey Selene, do you mind me asking you a few questions." Nailed it, thinking to myself.

Nodding my head to him. "Sure Sam, what's up?"

"Would you like to work with us on this case? I know it will get done quicker if we work together."

"I normally don't work with other hunters but since you guys are John's boys and I can tell I can trust you guys." I smiled at Sam and noticed that Dean stepped out of the room and was making his way over to us. "Plus this is case looks like it involves a pack of werewolves."

"That's great, looks like you are ready to interview the victims' families. We could all go together."

"If all three of us go they would know something is up and if I'm going I'm driving since I have addresses for the families."

"Like hell you're driving Baby."

"Then you two pick who's going with me and better make it quick because I want to get this over and done with."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked a bit taken aback from what I said. "Dean you should stay here that way you don't make the families feel uncomfortable."

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy?" Sam looks at Dean like he knows what he would do; like get pissed when they don't answer the question the way he wanted, he can get pushy as well as wander around the house trying to find clues. "You know what? Fine, I'll stay here. I can give Baby a check to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be."

"Great, Sam get in and we can get going." I get into the driver's seat and start up my baby. "Oh hey Dean. Maybe next time you can go with and we could all go for pie afterwards." Knowing I got under his skin a little bit when I said, I smiled up at him.

Sam gets in with a smile on his face. He obviously can tell that Dean was somewhat pissed about not going. From the looks I was getting from Dean, I couldn't tell if he liked me. My mix tape playing 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner, I backed out of my spot and we drove off. Sam could tell something was up with me, somehow he was able to tell.

"Hey Selene, Dean called Bobby last night and he told us that you knew our father."

"Yeah, he was a great man. Only seen him a few times since I was 12 but I heard him talk to Bobby about how you went off to college. Bobby would have been thrilled if I did that but when you see your family get killed by demons, you want to do everything in your power to avenge them."

"I know how you feel." Sam went on telling me how he got back into hunting along with some of the hunts they have done so far. By the time Sam was done we were at the first house. Looking down at the files before getting out. I shut off baby and started to climb out. I leaned up against my door as I saw Sam walk around the back of my baby and stopping next to me.

"Ok, this is Buddy Harris' mothers' house. Looks like police told her that Buddy was attacked by a bear, which isn't odd for here, but with what I saw yesterday his body was torn to shreds and his heart was missing."

"So pretty much your typical werewolf attack?"

"Yup, Buddy's mom is pretty old and I'm glad that you were the one to come with. Reason is you look more like someone who would care more than Dean. I figured we could tell her we are from the local paper." I walked to the back of baby and opened up the trunk, pulled out an ear piece with a long cord then tossed it to Sam. "Here, just in case Dean happens to call. I've seen what the local reports look like and all of them have this. It comes in handy, it really does."

Sam looked at it for a second and put it in his ear then attaching it to his phone. Once he did I closed the trunk and started to walk up to the front door with Sam just steps behind me. As we get to the door, Sam knocks on it and a couple moments later Buddy's mother answered the door.

"How may I help you?"

"Ma'am, we are from the local paper and we are doing an article about the resent animal attacks. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam didn't even look at me when he started talking to her. I can't too mad since Dean probably starts talking to them victims' families when they go interviewing them.

"Sure, come on in." She lets us into the front room and gesturing us to sit on the couch across from a large chair. "Would you like anything to drink? I have lemonade made if you would like any."

"Thank you but no thank you." Sam and I both shaking our heads as we sat down on the couch. Sam starts asking the usual questions when dealing with werewolves. I'm glad that Dean didn't come instead of Sam. After what happened last night I couldn't keep my face from getting a little red, no man has ever had this big of effect on me like Dean has. Lost in my own thoughts, Sam places a hand on my knee bringing back to reality.

"Thank you for your time ma'am and I'm sorry for your loss. If we have any other questions we will be sure to call or even stop by." Sam stood up and we both started to walk toward the door. Sam looked at his notes that what looked like he took while I was in deep thought. Making it to my baby, I looked up at Sam and he looked back at me.

"What happened in there? You zoned out while I asked her questions."

"Sorry Sam, I just got lost in my own thoughts and didn't realize it until you touched me."

"Mind me asking one question, do you like Dean? If you do its ok, I've told him before he should settle down with someone who knows the dangers of hunting."

"Sam, to be completely honest. I can trust you guys more than I have trusted any other hunter I've worked with. When Bobby told me that you guys are John's boys, I knew right then I could trust you. If I tell you, you won't tell Dean. I want to get this case done before anyone else gets killed."

"So you do" Sam shaking his head with a smile on his face as he gets in "I won't tell him. Plus this gonna be fun when it comes to light."

"Shut up you idjit. I'll let you and Dean interview the other families while I head to the store to grab a few things."

"Okay. What do you need at the store?"

"I'm gonna grab a few things nosey. God, you sound like Bobby when I say I'm going to the store." Giving him a sideways glance as I start up baby and take off back to the motel. I turned off my music just to listen to my baby roar down the street. Pulling into the parking lot of the motel, Dean steps out with what clearly looked like a glass of whiskey. I pulled up and around to let Sam out and I leaned over the passenger seat to look up at Dean.

"It's a bit early to be drinking whiskey don't you think?" Laughing at him as he leans down to look back at me with a hurt expression on his face. "Don't look at me like that Dean it's a damn joke. I'll let Sam fill you in on what happened and I'm heading to the store. I'll be back in a bit."

With that being said, I sat up and took off toward the store. Thinking to myself that the boys look like they haven't had a decent meal in a while. Once at the store, I picked up some hamburger meat as well as all the fixings for a good cheeseburger. I haven't had the chance to grill since the last time Bobby told me I had to make hamburgers for dinner a couple months ago. I also picked up a couple of pies, one blueberry and one apple, a couple cases of water and a big case of beer. Once I paid for everything, I loaded it all in the trunk and set off back toward the motel.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed that the boys were still here. I backed into my spot and shut off my baby. I looked at my watch and it was barely noon. I heard a door open behind me. Turning I saw that Dean walked out with a smile on his face. I walked toward the trunk and popped it open. Looked at Dean as his eyes widen as he saw what I bought.

"Need any help carrying those in?"

"Sure, just let me unlock my door and get all this in my room and in the fridge." Little did he know I had a decent size kitchen in my room. I unlocked my door and made my way back to my truck. Grabbing the case of beer and a couple of the bags, I walked in to the kitchen and saw Dean just standing looking at the kitchen.

"You have a kitchen in here? All we got is a damn microwave and a coffee pot."

"Well, I've always had luck when it comes to getting a good room like this. Even though I tend to never use the damn things they have in them. Bobby says it's a way for the male staff to flirt with me." I start putting everything in the fridge. Dean came back with the last of the groceries and helped put them away until he saw the pies.

"You didn't have to buy me pie."

"I didn't, I bought them for me and I could only hope that they taste almost as good as my homemade ones."

"You bake?"

"Yes I do. Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't cook or bake. Bobby loves eating my food and I tend to have to make extra just so he can have some when I'm on hunts."

"Did Sam inform you of what we found out this morning?"

"Yes he did and among other things."

"Ok" I could feel my face getting a bit warm like I just took a shot of whiskey. "You should get going to the other families and I'll do some more research to find out where this pack hides out."

Dean smiled at me and walked out of my room then into his own room. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, thinking to myself hoping it would help me relax of what just happened. I turned on the TV and watched a couple shows. Then I called Bobby to check in and to let him know that I started working with the boys as well as letting him know I should be back at home by next weekend if this case goes past Monday. Picking up my laptop, I tried my best to find out where theses assholes were hiding but after hours of working I decided to call it quits. I heard the Impala pull up and heard Dean pretty much pissed off about something. I stepped out and saw Sam standing there as Dean charged for their door.

"How did everything go? If you guys want you can hang out in my room and have some beer or even whiskey if needed."

"Thanks Selene, I'll let Dean know." Sam then walked into their room and I could hear him tell Dean about my offer. A few minutes later I hear them knocking at my door. I walk over to the door and let them in with a small smile on my face then walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers tossing one to each of them.

"You guys hungry?"

"I know I am and I think Dean is pretty much almost always hungry."

"Good, I need to grab something from my truck then I'll make dinner."

Sam looks over at Dean with a surprised look on his face. "She can cook?"

"Yup, she told me that earlier when I helped her bring in groceries. She even said Bobby likes her cooking."

I walked back in my room with my cast-iron skillet and a spatula. Dean looked at me with a look of confusion and Sam just drank his beer without saying a thing. I grabbed the meat from the fridge as well as everything for the burgers.

"Hope you guys like cheeseburgers. I don't have a grill or else I would do have done it that way."

"I love them, Sam on the other hand doesn't really eat them." Pointing over at Sam, "He almost always gets a salad or some type of rabbit food."

Smiling at them and telling them to make themselves comfortable. I make up about 12 hamburger patties with cheese melted all over them and start building burgers. Once I was done I handed each of the boys a plate of three burgers. Dean takes a bite of one and Sam and I swore he was going to need a clean pair of jeans.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." His eyes had a sparkle to them like a kid gets a whole shit load of candy. "I can see why Bobby loves your cooking, you're amazing. Sam if you don't want yours I'll eat them."

"If I had a better kitchen and a grill they would be better, that was always the benefit of cooking at Bobby's place and not letting him into the kitchen to try to help."

Sam takes a bit of one of his and his eyes went wide. "Damn this is good."

"Thanks Sam" I've always liked it when someone says they love my food. "If you guys are ever at Bobby's and I'm there, I'll make up some sweets that I think you'll like."

"Hell, if we had our own place you would be moving in with us and you can cook till your hearts content."

Smiling widely and eating the plate I made for myself. Dean had already finished off what I gave him and walked over to grab more. My stomach clinched as Dean leaned really close to me and grabbed a few more burgers. I looked up him and I could tell he clearly saw that my face was getting red. He whispered a thanks in my ear then stood up and reached in the fridge for another beer.

I grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey and decided I needed a stronger drink then beer. I poured a good amount of the amber liquid into my glass and in one swallow downed half of it. I could feel Dean's eyes on me as I did it. I looked at him as if I said what and he had the look like where's mine. I grabbed a couple more glasses and poured both boys a drink.

Handing them the glasses and went back to pick my glass up draining it. All the burgers were gone and we all had a drink in hand. I felt relaxed for the first time in days. Thinking about getting a plan for dealing with this pack.

"How are we going to deal with this pack, I tried to finding where they are hiding and could find a damn thing. This pisses me off a bit since I can normally find something about where they hide out."

"Sam will help out in the morning, from what it looks like you need to relax for the night and get your mind off the case. You look like you have been digging all day."

"I feel like it. I normally don't do this until the case is over but I'm thinking about pulling out the vodka that I bought."

I got up and walked over to where I had placed the vodka. Pulling it out and pouring a couple ounces into my glass. Draining my glass again and I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I overheard Sam telling Dean that he was going back to their room. I poured myself another glass of vodka, thinking to myself that this case could be going a hell of a lot better. After a few more drinks and I was getting pretty drunk. It was about three in morning and Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was leaning against the headboard.

Dean looked at the clock and I could tell he was getting ready to say he needed to go.

"Hey, Dean. Do you mind staying here tonight? I don't want to be alone. I know Bobby told you about how I'm one of the most toughest hunters he has ever known but it sucks being alone especially when on the road. I just want to wake up next to a cold bed in the morning."

"Sure Selene, I don't think Sam would sleeping in the room by himself."

I slide down the bed and crawled over to Dean and gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you, Dean." I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the blankets. I could feel the bed shift as Dean got up and walked around the bed. Taking his shoes off and climbing under the blankets like I did. He placed his hand on my waist and I couldn't help but push my back up against his chest. I could tell he wasn't ready for it but before he could do anything about it I was asleep with a small smile on my face.

"Night Selene" was the last thing I heard before becoming completely unconscious.


	3. Dean's POV

This chapter is going to be in Dean's point of view.

After a long morning of driving we finally made it to the motel. Letting Sam out so he could go in and get us a room. Thinking about everything Sam has told me about this case; people disappearing then turning up a while later looking like they were attacked by animals but with one thing missing, their hearts. Sam thinking that this maybe one werewolf or maybe even a pack of them. Hopefully this case won't take too long.

"Hey Sammy, you sure about this case?" Looking at Sam as he walks out of the office with our room key.

"Yes Dean. The papers say that the victims were attacked by animals and their hearts were missing. That right there is a sign for werewolves."

Sam gets into Baby and we drive up to where our room is. This place is your typical mountain side town with pine trees everywhere. A small town which you drive 20 minutes in any direction you would reach the woods. I saw a liquor store just down the street and the police station further down.

Sam got out and unlocked the door to our room. I shut off Baby, got out and walked into the room. Both, Sam and I, looked around the room for any signs of sulfur, hex bags, and any signs of EMF, making sure everything was safe. Once that was done I heard the sound of a classic car along with the beat of an AC/DC song pull into the parking lot. Looking out the window, I saw that it was a mustang. From the look of it, it must have been a '65 and it look good. The mustang pulled into the spot right next to Baby and to be honest it looked nice next to her.

Everything went silent as the driver got out and to my surprise the driver was female. Looking at her from head to toe, she looked like she could have been maybe 5'3 without the heels she was wearing. I noticed that she had the most beautiful hazel green eyes that I have ever seen. She walked into her room, which happened to be right next to us, as fast as she could in the pencil skirt she was wearing. Thinking to myself why would someone so beautiful stay in such a rundown motel like this.

I heard her close and I decided to step out and take a closer look at her car. I walked around to the back of her car and was just in awe on how well she kept it. Surely she knew what she was doing when it came to maintenance on classic cars like this. I heard her open her door. I noticed that she changed into a pair of jean shorts, a charcoal gray tank top, a red plaid shirt that she left unbuttoned where you can clearly see her cleavage and a pair of jet black knee high combat boots.

"Can I help you with something?" She looked at me as she started to walk toward the car. I stepped closer to Baby.

"Is this a 65 mustang? I see that you have taken very good care of it."

"Him and he is a 64 ½. A very close friend of gave him to me when I was and I have made sure he stays running. You must know a thing or two about cars?" She stopped next to the driver's door and leaned against it.

"I know quite a bit about cars. This is my baby" patting Baby lovingly like I normally do "she is the best and I keep her going."

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I have something I'm working on. My name is Selene and you are?"

"I'm Dean, it was great meeting you."

Selene turned to grab a few things from her car and I couldn't help but notice that she had an anti-possession tattoo on her upper thigh. I was about to ask her about her tattoo but she fixed her shorts, grabbed a couple bags along with what looked like a folder of police reports and ran back inside her room. Thinking to myself, how can someone so beautiful be a hunter. I walked back into the room, looking around the room and seeing all this tacky floral wallpaper. GOD, I'm gonna have a headache with this shit.

"Hey Sammy, let's go get something to eat."

"Sure. I saw a diner down the street as we came into town."

"Cool let's go."

Walking out of the room locking it behind us as we made our way to Baby. Starting her up and took off toward the diner. Once we get there, we get seated and we order our usual's. Sam rabbit food and me, I got the cheese burger. We ate dinner and then drove around for a bit looking at one of the crime scenes that was mentioned in the paper that Sam read. It was pretty close to the forest and there was barely any traffic. With not much to go off here we decided to head to the bar that's right across from the motel.

Parking Baby in the spot in front of our room, we walked over to the bar. We stepped inside taking in the atmosphere of the bar, slightly crowded room with the classic rock playing along with people playing pool and low and behold there was Selene siting at the bar having a beer. Walking up behind her I could tell I was there with the mirror behind the bar.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing in a bar?" As I have a smirk on my face.

Turning in her seat, she looks at me. "So you think I'm beautiful?" Giving me a sensual smirk of her own.

"Yes I do, how about the next round is on me?"

"Sure but first you should tell me who he is." Pointing up at Sam.

"This is Sam." I signaled to the bartender for two beers.

"You guys go grab a table. I'll be right back I need to go to the restroom."

I nodded at her and watched her walk toward the restroom. I walked over to a table and drained my beer in a matter of moments. I signaled the bartender for two more beers and a cute waitress brought them over to me. Smiling at her and she giggled a bit then left. I grabbed my flask of holy water that I had in one of my pockets and poured a little bit in Selene's beer. She walked up to the table where I was sitting and took a seat as I handed her the beer with holy water.

"Thanks for the beer." As she tips the bottle slightly toward me. "Thought I was a demon so you put a bit of holy water in it. That would make you a hunter, Dean, plus I know who you are and who your father was."

"You're a hunter too? A pretty little thing like you? Plus how do you know my father?" Thinking to myself that I was right.

"Your father saved me from a pack of Demonic asshats when I was 12. I still don't know how they were able to kill three hunters who I called family. He then took me to one of his most trusted friends who I pretty much call dad. Enough about my past, what are the Winchester boys doing here?"

"Sam found a case here and he thinks its werewolves. He's hardly ever wrong about what we are going up against. Take it you found this case as well?"

"Yup and this case in involving werewolves but how many I still haven't figured out. I got here yesterday and already seen the bodies of the victims. I was going to go to their homes tomorrow to interview family and friends to see if any of them noticed anything odd before the deaths."

Damn she has already done so much for this case. I signaled for another round of beers along with a couple of shots of whiskey. She's not your typical hunter from the look of it. I would love to see if anything happens that's not a one night stand. I could see she was thinking deeply about something.

"Trying to get me drunk Dean? If so, it's not going to work."

"Can't blame me for trying. Besides when was the last time you had fun?"

"On my birthday, exorcising a few demons and beheading a few vamps. That was a fun night to say the least."

"Really, no drinking and fun fun?" Giving her a wink indicating I clearly meant something else.

"Nope, went to bed late and fell asleep watching a movie. That's what I call a good night. I don't need to have one night stands to have fun." She slowly poured her shot of whiskey into her mouth and I couldn't help but be turned on a bit by it, then she grabbed her beer. "With that being said, I'm heading back to my room and calling it a night."

Damn, I could hide the shock of her words on my face. She turned around and walked out the door. I couldn't look away even if I tried, that walk was drawing me in and I just want to grab that ass of hers. I got up from my seat and decided to follow her. Lucky for me I have longer legs than her so I was able to catch up pretty quick. I Reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Then all of a sudden I'm on my back. She just did a damn hip toss.

"Son of bitch! Who the hell taught you that?"

"Why don't you call my friend" she placed a card on my chest "he'll be more than happy to clue you in to how I do things. Like I said, I'm going to my room and going to bed."

Sam came jogging to where I was sitting. "Dude, you got your ass handed to you by a chick that's shorter than you."

"Shut up Sammy. Let's see who her friend is, shall we?" Pulling out my phone, I dialed the number. Expecting no one to answer but then they did.

"Hello"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, what do you idjits want?"

"You know Selene?"

"Yeah I do, so what. She is one of the best female hunters and every monster in the book is scared shitless of her all except demons."

"So what she told me is true? My father saved her from demons."

"Yeah, Dean and if you do anything to her I'll kill you."

Just like that Bobby hung up on me. I looked at Sam and nodding toward the room silently telling him lets go. Making it back to the room, I unlocked the door and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. After changing, told Sam I'm going to bed. He did the same thing and moments later we were both asleep.

I heard Sam get up like he did every morning to go on his damn morning run. From what it sounded like, Selene was getting up as well. Curse these damn thin motel room walls. The noises from her room stopped and just a few minutes after that Sam left. I rolled over and fell back to sleep for about 8:25. I sat on the edge of my bed for a couple minutes and decided to step outside. I notice that Selene getting back from her run and I give her my best "How You Doin" look considering I'm still waking up. She smiles back at me as she steps into her room. God, she looked fucking sexy as hell in what looked like yoga pants that really formed around her ass and her sports bra seemed to have pushed her breast together and I couldn't help but think about wanting to rip it off her.

I stepped back into the room and Sam got back a few minutes later while I was in the shower.

"Hey Dean, do you think it would be a good idea to ask Selene if she wouldn't mind working with us on this case? You know it will go by faster and that means we could get to the next case."

"I don't really trust anyone other than you and Bobby but if Bobby says she's good then I guess we can try."

"Good, get dressed I think she's getting ready to leave."

I got dressed and Sam walked outside. Sam started to talk to Selene and I overheard Sam telling her that it would get the job done faster if we work together. I stepped outside and started walking toward them.

"I normally don't work with other hunters but since you guys are John's boys and I can tell I can trust you guys. Plus this case looks like it involves a pack of werewolves."

Sam started to smile when she agreed. "That's great, looks like you are ready to interview the victims' families. We could all go together."

"If all three of us go they would know something is up and if I'm going I'm driving since I have the addresses for the families."

"Like hell you're driving Baby." No one drives Baby but Sam and myself. I don't trust anyone driving her and I sure as hell won't let anyone just drive her.

"Then you two pick who's going with me and better make it quick because I want to get this over and done with."

Damn, she was a bit demanding. Sam looks over at me and wondering what the hell was he thinking. "Dean, you should stay here that way you don't make the families feel uncomfortable."

"What the hell are you talking about Sammy?" Thinking to myself 'I'm a joy to be around' and he didn't know that the hell he was talking about. "You know what? Fine, I'll stay here. I can give Baby a check to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be."

"Great, Sam get in and we can get going." Selene slide into her car and started it up. "Oh hey Dean. Maybe next time you can go with and we could all go for pie afterwards." Damn, she has a sassy attitude that I didn't expect but damn did she ever get under my skin. She smiled up at me from her seat as Sam got in. Damn I now need to give my Baby a check up to make sure she runs smoothly and to calm down.

Just finishing up with my Baby's checkup and walked back into the room to clean up a bit. Once that was done I poured myself a glass of whiskey and stepped outside. Selene makes a U-turn and stopped right in front of our room letting Sam out.

"It's a bit early to be drinking whiskey don't you think?" She laughs while leaning over the passenger's seat looking up at me. I act like I was hurt by her question. "Don't look at me like that Dean it's a damn joke. I'll let Sam fill you in on what happened and I'm heading to the store. I'll be back in a bit." What the hell did she need to go to the store for? She took off towards the store.

"Ok Sam, what's going on?" Looking at him as he sits down at the table in room as I sit on the edge of one of the beds facing him.

"The first victim's mother didn't hear any animal noises near the house and she said when the victim was attacked he was near the woods. She even said that he was a good kid."

"So we don't really have much to go off of as of now? Great, I guess we have to wait till Selene gets back and ask her to share what she has gotten so far since she was here a day before us."

"Sounds like it Dean." Sam looks up from his notes at me. "Dude, you like her don't you?"

"What? What gives you that idea? Sure she's beautiful and it's obvious she can fight. She knows about cars and she likes classic rock. Just wondering if she like Seger." Thinking about how Selene looked this morning before her and Sam went for the interview, she looked absolutely beautiful in her dark jeans and that tan tank top that really flattered her curves.

"Really dude, Seger?"

"Shut up Sammy, he's a legend."

I could hear Selene pull into her spot. I decide to step out to see if she need any help. "Need any help carrying those in?" I could see she had a couple bags and what looked like a couple cases of water and a case of beer.

"Sure, just let me unlock my door and we can get all this in my room and in the fridge."

As she unlocked the door, I grabbed the water and a bag. Walking into her room and saw that she had a small kitchen. "You have a kitchen in here? All we got is a damn microwave and a coffee pot."

"Well, I've always had lock when it comes to getting a good room like this. Even though I tend to never use the damn things they have in them. Bobby says it's a way for the male staff to flirt with me."

I noticed she bought a couple of pies and from the looks of them they were apple and blueberry. "You didn't have to buy me pie." Only half joking with her.

"I didn't, I bought them for me and I could only hope that they taste as good as my homemade ones."

"You bake?" I was shocked I don't know many people who could cook let alone bake.

"Yes I do. Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't cook or bake. Bobby loves eating my food and I tend to have to make extra just so he can have some when I'm on hunts."

"Did Sam inform you of what we found out this morning?"

"Yes he did and among other things."

"Ok" Was she starting to blush? "You should get going to the other families and I'll do some more research to find out where this pack hides out."

I smiled at her and walked out of her room then walked into my room. Signaling to Sam to let's get going. According to the reports in the papers Sam found there were four other families. We get into Baby and take off to the first family on the list. It only took us about 10 minutes to get to the first family. Once we got there we started asking the usual did you notice anything different about the victim, did you hear animal sounds, did you notice any scratches on the victim before the accident.

We did that for the next three families and all of them said the same thing, they didn't notice anything odd or different from the ordinary. We made our way back to the motel, I couldn't believe that we were getting nowhere and it was pissing me off. We have had cases like this but why was this one getting to me like this. I shut off Baby and walked toward the room. I heard Selene step out of her room but I didn't really hear her say much to Sam.

"Hey Dean, Selene offered us to go to her room to hang and have a few drinks. She has beer and whiskey. From how pissed you look, you need something to drink." Was she really wanting us to have drinks with her? I'm hope this can help me calm down a bit.

"That's cool, we can go." We walked over to her door and Sam knocked on it. She opened her door with a small smile on her face and let us in. I watched her walk over to the fridge then tossing one to me then Sam.

"You guys hungry?"

"I know I am and I think Dean is pretty much almost always hungry." Really Sammy, you really think I'm almost always hungry?

"Good, I need to grab something from my trunk then I'll make dinner."

Sam looks at me with completely surprised. "She can cook?"

"Yup, she told me that earlier when I helped her bring in groceries. She even said Bobby likes her cooking."

She walked back in with what looked like a cast-iron skillet and a spatula. I looked at her a bit confused and Sam just stood there drinking his beer. She grabbed meat from the fridge as well as everything for what looked like for hamburgers.

"Hope you guys like cheeseburgers. I don't have a grill or else I would have done it that way."

"I love them, Sam on the other hand doesn't really eat them." I started pointing at Sam, "He almost always gets a salad or some type of rabbit food."

She smiled and told us to make ourselves comfortable. Both Sam and I sat on the couch. I watched her as she cooked and she looked really cute as she did. Once she was done, she handed Sam and I a plate of three burgers. They look really good I hope they taste as good as they look. I can't believe how good it tastes. I couldn't believe that I was having a foodgasm.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." I couldn't contain myself. "I can see why Bobby loves your cooking, you're amazing. Sam, if you don't finish yours I'll eat them."

"If I had a better kitchen and a grill they would be better, that was always the benefit of cooking at Bobby's place and not letting him into the kitchen to try to help."

Sam finally takes a bit of one of the burgers on his plate and his eyes went wide. "Damn this is good."

"Thanks Sam. If you guys are ever at Bobby's and I'm there, I'll make up some sweets that I think you'll like."

"Hell, if we had our own place you would be moving in with us and you can cook till your hearts content."

I finished off the ones Selene gave me and I saw her smile, damn she is beautiful with a smile on her face. I walked over to grab some more food and she looked up at me as I grabbed the burgers. Her face started to get red and I whispered my thanks in her ear and grabbed another beer from the fridge then walked back to my seat. I watched her walk over to a bag that looked like it had whiskey and another bottle of alcohol and grabbed a grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

She poured herself a good amount of whiskey into a glass and in one swallow, she downed half of it. She turned to look at me and that look like she said what; I looked at her like where's mine. She grabbed a glass for Sam and I then both of us a drink. After handing us our drinks, she went and picked up her glass draining it. All the burgers were gone and we all had a drink in hand, it looked like Selene was relaxed for the first time in days. She obviously was thinking about the case.

"How are going to deal with this pack, I tried finding where they are hiding and couldn't find a damn thing. This pisses me off a bit since I can normally find something about where they hide out."

"Sam will help out in the morning, from what it looks like you need to relax for the night and get your mind off the case. You look like you have been digging all day."

"I feel like it. I normally don't do this until the case is over but I'm thinking about pulling out the vodka that I bought."

So that was the other alcohol she had in the bag. She walked back over to the bag and grabbed the vodka. She poured a couple ounces into glass and she drained her glass again. She was obviously feeling the effects of the alcohol from how much she had already drank just now and that's not counting if she had a beer earlier or not. Sam told me he was going to back to our room. She poured herself another glass of vodka as Sam walked out of the room. After a few more drinks, she was pretty drunk.

After a few hours of drinking, it was three in the morning. I sat on the edge of her bed and she was sitting up against the headboard. I looked at the clock and I started to think it was time for me to get back to my room to go to bed.

"Hey, Dean. Do you mind staying here tonight?" Her voice sounded tired laced with alcohol. "I don't want to be alone. I know Bobby told you about how I'm one of the most toughest hunters he has ever known but it sucks being alone especially when on the road. I just don't want to next to a cold bed in the morning."

"Sure Selene, I don't think Sam would mind sleeping in the room by himself." Did she really just ask me to sleep next to her? I know she is drunk and Bobby would kill me if I did anything to hurt her.

She crawled over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Dean." She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blankets. I got up and walked around the bed, taking my shoes and shirt off and climbed into bed just like she did then placing my hand on her side. As soon as I did that, she pushed her back up against my chest. Clearly I wasn't ready for her to do so. Before I was able to do anything she closed her eyes and had a small smile on her face.

"Night Selene." She honestly felt good lying next to me. I couldn't think of a time I was happier. Her hair had a faint smell of strawberries and I couldn't help but rest my face behind her head. She was gorgeous and looked at peace as she slept. Moments later I fell asleep next to her, I was completely relaxed.


	4. werewolves and love

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! *

Opening my eyes, raising my hand to block out the sun from my eyes. Feeling an arm across my waist and looking at the body next to me. 'What the hell did I do last night?' My mind finally waking up enough to figure out what's going on. Dean lying in bed next to me and I am fully clothed. Lifting Deans arm from my waist and started making my way over to the door. Opening the door, blinded by light giving me a massive headache. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Sam standing there.

"Is Dean still here?"

"Ya, he is still asleep. What time is it any way?"

"10:30"

"Damn, I don't think I've ever slept in this late. You wanna come in?"

I stepped aside and let Sam walk through the door. I walked to the bathroom to relieve myself like normal. I hear Sam telling Dean it was time to get up and from the sound of it a pillow hitting something. I stepped back out of the room and grabbed the pillow then threw it at Dean, hitting him in the side of his head.

"Don't fuck up this room, you idjits. I really don't want to put one of you in one of my many submission holds and make your ass tap. It's early and I have a headache."

Both of them looked at each other then looked down and in unison said sorry. Sam walked over to the small table in my room and took a seat. Stepping over to where Sam was and took the other seat at the table, pulling out the files for the case. Setting them on the table and pushing them toward Sam.

"Since we are all awake, why don't we start working on this case? Here is everything that was given to me and everything that I found yesterday when I was looking for the hideout for these asshats." I push my laptop open and slide it over to Sam. "Here, I'll let you use my laptop to try and find these assholes. While you do that I'm gonna take a shower because I smell like a bar. There's pie on the counter and food in the fridge if you guys are hungry."

"Thanks Selene. I'll start looking for their hideout. Dean, why don't you go change and shower then come back and we can come up with a plan for taking these werewolves down."

Dean looks at Sam like he said 'Really' while I grab a change of clothes along with my cell phone and head into the bathroom. I could hear the door open then close pretty much letting me know that Dean has left for now. Placing my phone on the counter next to the sink after pulling up one of my favorite playlists and hitting play. Then turning on the water and waited a minute so the water warmed up to the perfect temp before climbing in to start washing my hair.

I started singing along with all my classic rock songs in my playlist while washing my hair and body. I never heard the door to my room open then close then I also never heard the bathroom door open as I was way too into my music to really care and knowing Sam wouldn't just walk in on me. Just before I was about to get out of the shower 'I Want Know what Love is' was playing as I started to sing along with the lyrics. Stepping out of the shower still singing along with the song, grabbing a towel and wrapping around my body as I sway to the music. I turn around and I see Dean standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"What the fuck, dude." With the towel still wrapped around my waist I shove Dean out the door and grab one of his arms. Twisting it behind his back and kicking his feet out from under him, making him land on his stomach. "I'm not going to deal with you staring at me like I'm one of your hook-ups. Be lucky that I'm not going to dislocate something."

Sam is just trying so hard not to just bust up laughing. I let Dean up off the ground and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. I turned off my music and I could hear Sam telling Dean that he got owned by a chick again. I pulled on my black bra and panties on as well as my black skinny jeans, a deep blue tank top and my deep blue plaid shirt then I stepped back into the room seeing Sam still smiling about his brother getting owned as Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his face almost a strawberry red.

I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate and got myself a slice of blueberry pie. I walked over to my seat across from Sam and started eating. Dean looked like a bit embarrassed like he just had his ass handed to him by a ghost. Thinking to myself how he would take it not being in complete control in the bed room, God did I want to find out though. Pushing that thought aside for now. I was nice enough I got up from me seat and walked over to the pies. I pulled another plate out and cut a pretty decent piece of apple pie then walked back to where Dean was sitting.

"Here Dean" handing him the pie "you're not the first guy that I had to do that to. Bobby was the first and he had that same look on his face. Bobby always told me that I tend to like being in control." He takes the pie and he lets a smile cross his face.

"Don't tell Bobby about this. I don't need him hassling me getting my ass handed to me by someone who is almost a foot shorter than me."

"I won't tell him, the only one you have to make sure they won't tell him is Sam." I point at Sam as I sit back down and start eating my pie again. Dean looks over at Sam and gives him that look like 'you say anything I'll kill you.' Sam holds up his hands as if he's saying I surrender then goes back to whatever was on my laptop.

"I think I found where these werewolves are hiding. From the looks of it, there is a decent size cabin not far in the woods and from the looks of it about a 30 minute drive from here."

"You think or are you sure? I don't think I could go on you think, Sam. That can get someone killed and I, for one, am not going to let happen."

"We have gone up against a few werewolves in the past and they love the woods. So I'm thinking this is a for sure thing. Selene, how many silver bullets do you have?"

"I have plenty of silver bullets but when it comes to werewolves in a small town like this I tend to go a bit different route to killing them."

Dean looks at Sam then at me. "How do you kill them?"

"I tend to use silver kunai. It's a quiet way of killing them and I don't have to use a silencer one my guns."

"What the hell are you, some kind of ninja hunter or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dean?" I winked at him and I could tell he was trying to picture me that way. "Plus since I'm smaller and lighter than both of you meaning I can be quieter. Which is why Bobby would send me into places where there's a shit load of monsters and start taking them out so we won't get ambushed at the end."

"Well, from the sound of it we can get this pack taken care of quickly. Now we just need a plan to take them out."

Once Dean and I were done with our pie, we all started talking about a plan to gank these sons of bitches. After a couple hours of arguing with Dean about me going in first to take out guards if there was any. We went back and forth about how dangerous it is and Sam just sat there trying not to laugh. Bobby was the one who trained me and I know damn well I can handle anything these bastards can through at me.

"You are not going to dictate to me what I'm going to do! I've taken packs of 15 werewolves down by myself. Hell, I've taken on 15 vamps by myself easily."

"I don't care if you can take on the Loch Ness Monster, you are not going in alone!"

"You know what, Dean. Fuck You! I'm a big girl and I can handle the same shit you can but I'm getting really tired of this damn argument so I'll let Sam come with me."

"Fine with me."

"Who says Sam gets to join you going in first?"

"What, Dean, jealous that your brother gets to come with and you have to sit back and wait? Well if you want to bitch about it to someone call Bobby, he may listen but he won't tell me shit about what to do for this hunt."

"Jealous of Sammy? Never. I just" his head dropped and he looked at the floor "don't want to see anything happen to you. Plus Bobby would kick our ass for letting you get hurt."

I saw the look of concern on his face. Did he really care about me getting hurt? The only one who ever cared was Bobby.

"Dean, the only one who has ever really cared about me has been Bobby and there are times where I have to remind him who raised me." I walk over to Dean and place my hand on his check, raising his face so I could look him in the eye. "Thank you for caring about me. If you want we can all go in and gank these bitches then come back here and drink what's left of my alcohol stash."

"That sounds like a better plan. When did you want to get this show on the road and take this pack out?"

"How about in an hour? That way I can make sure all my weapons are the way I need them and change into my hunting clothes."

My hunting clothes tend to be a black muscle shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. Along with my thigh holsters, a calf holster for my knife, my belt with three compartments for my kunai, and my shoulder holster with my favorite gun and extra clips of silver bullets. Bobby still wonders how the hell I'm still able to walk with everything on while a couple hunters have said they were scared shitless due to the fact that I knew what I was doing with everything.

"Fine, we will meet out front by the cars in an hour."

Sam and Dean got up from their seats and walked out the door. A few seconds later opening up their door and I could hear them getting ready. I changed into my hunting clothes and stepped out front to my baby grabbing all of my weapons and holsters to get them ready for werewolf hunting. Stepping back inside my room, I set my kunai on my bed looking at them making sure they are sharp. 'Damn I love these.' Besides my favorite blue handled .40 Cal hand gun, my kunai are my throwing/hand-to-hand combat weapons. Thanks to Bobby, I can use any weapon ranging from crossbows to hand guns and kunai to medieval axes.

Once I getting everything in the right holsters and put my belt on, I stepped outside with everything in my hands so no one could see what everything is so they wouldn't be scared. Sam and Dean were just stepping out of their room when I lend up against my baby to wait for them.

"Damn Selene." Dean couldn't help but look me up and down, I see him bite his bottom lip and try not to walk up to me to pull me into him. "You look hot as hell. I don't think I've ever seen a female hunter look that damn good."

"Thanks Dean. I am willing to leave my baby here that way if anyone gets hurt we don't have to worry about one of the cars being left behind. I'm against leaving my baby here but Bobby always told me to be nice." Winking at Dean and see his face turn a little red.

"Great, let's get everything in Baby and get going." I walked over to Baby as Dean opened up the trunk to set their duffle bag down and I set my holsters next to their bag. "Everyone in. Sam, you have to coordinates for the cabin?"

"Yes I do, Dean. Selene you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go kick some canine-shifter ass."

Dean opened up the back driver's side door letting me slide in the back seat. I slide into the middle of the back as Sam and Dean slid into their seats. I cross my arms on the back of the front seat then resting my chin on my arms. 'This back seat is big, I could get real comfortable back here.' Dean turned the key and started up Baby, he doesn't even turn on his music so we can make sure no one really notices us coming. After a few minutes on the road I sit back and I could feel Dean look at me through the rearview mirror.

"You should really keep your eyes on the road, Dean. If you want to stare at me, make sure you're not driving with other people in the car."

Dean's eyes went back to the road and I could see his skin turn red close to his ears. Sam chuckled with his hand over his mouth. As we continued to the cabin, we were all quiet. No one said a thing and that's when I decided to get into a hunter state of mind. We stopped about 20 yards from the cabin and we all got out. Walking to the back of Baby and waited a second as Dean opened up the trunk. They grabbed their guns with extra clips as I first grabbed my calf holster with knife and fasten it in place. I did the same with my thigh holsters as well as my shoulder holster clipping it just above and below my breasts making sure it is in a comfortable position. The night was quiet, you could hear a branch snap from about half a mile away.

"You guys ready?" Taking a couple kunai from my pouches on my belt. "I know I am."

"Yup, let's get this hunt going."

I started walking toward the cabin through the woods with my kunai ready to strike and Dean a few steps behind me and Sam just behind him. As we were making our way to the cabin one of the male werewolves and I ducked out of the way of his clawed hand and plunging the kunai in my right hand into his heart, killing him instantly. Dean looked pretty impressed with how I took out someone who was clearly a foot taller than me. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as I began walking again. I saw at least three more of them on guard walking around the building, all of them looked almost as tall as Sam but two looked like body builders.

I signaled Dean about the other three. He steps close enough to me so I could hear him if he said anything. "Sam and I will take the two muscle heads over to the right and Selene, you take the one on the left. Then meet at the back of the building so we can go in that way."

"Fine see you in a couple minutes when I save your asses." I started making my way to the left side of the cabin. As I walked, I started playing with my kunai in my hands feeling the cold silver against my skin. I walked about 10 yards toward my target and threw a kunai, hitting him in the center of his upper back right where the heart is making him drop without a sound. As quietly as I could, walking to the now dead werewolf and pulled my kunai from its back then whipping it off on the inside of my jeans. I heard fighting coming from the other side of the building where Sam and Dean were. I ran all the way around and could see Sam getting hit in the back of the head by one of the werewolves as Dean shot the one in front of him. I threw my kunai and hit the bastard right square in the chest. Letting out a sigh of relief as he hit the ground with only a small thud.

I ran up to Sam to see if he got hurt as Dean shot a werewolf as it walked out of the cabin. Patting Sam on the face, he shook his head and grabbed his gun.

"So much for staying quiet. With the amount of shadows in there, there is about 5 more. You gonna be ok Sam?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let's finish this."

Dean nodded his head then walked over to the door and turned the door handle opening it. He stepped through and I followed him in with Sam right behind me. I pulled my gun from my right thigh holster, taking the safety off and walked into what looked like a kitchen checking for anyone. Sam and Dean did the same with the back rooms and we all walked into the front room. Sam and Dean went first and Sam got over powered by two of them causing him to drop his gun and Dean was trying to fight hand to hand with another. I came in and put a couple bullets in the hearts of the two over Sam, taking out the two that tried to sneak up on me but one of them was able to land a few scratches on my chest before I took it out and the one who tried to attack Dean from behind. Sam grabbed his gun and shot the last werewolf as I fell to the floor grabbing my chest trying to keep my breathing normal.

"Fuck, this shit hurts." Dean runs over to me and picks me up bridal then practically runs out the front door with Sam on his heels.

"Sam drive I'll sit in the back with Selene to keep pressure on these cuts." Without hesitation Sam opened up the back door so Dean could slide in the seat with me then slid into the driver's seat and started to car then taking off. "Stay with me Selene, we should be back at the motel in a minute."

"This shit hurts like a bitch. You don't need to sound so worried, Dean, I've had worse."

"You have lost a quite a bit of blood, sweetheart. You're gonna need stitches when we get there."

We made it back to the motel and Dean grabbed my room key out of my front pocket as sets me on my feet to open the door to my room. He guides me to one of the seats at the table and starts taking off my holsters. I tried to get up to walk over to the bathroom so I could try to clean these cuts but I fell right back into my seat.

"Dean, can you help me to the bathroom so I can clean up? Please?" Dean grabs my hands and wraps his arm around my waist leading me to the bathroom. He lets me lean up against the counter as he turns on the shower. 'God did he look sexy being caring and unfortunately smudged with my blood despite the bruises he got in his fight.' Despite the pain from my chest, I was able to kick off my boots and my jeans. Leaving me barely standing there in my blood soaked ripped muscle shirt, slightly ripped bra. Once the water was going and the right temperature, Dean walked over to me and tore what was left of my shirt off unclasp my bra then helped me out of my panties.

He then helped me into the shower and stood there making sure I didn't fall. His green eyes never left the gashes on my chest. I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help but get wet. I grabbed the soap and started washing my chest to get most of the blood off. I could tell Dean wanted to help so I decided to hand him my soap. "Here, so you don't feel totally useless you can help." He took the soap and gently rubbing his hand over my chest getting more of the blood off of me. His hands felt amazing over my bare skin and I couldn't help but let a small moan out as his hand rubbed over one my nipples. He stopped for a minute so I could rinse off, his hands dropped down to my sides and never leaving my skin. Once I rinsed off, I placed my hand on the side of his face rubbed my thumb over his cheek removing some of the dirt and blood. He leans his face into my hand.

"You should shower, you need it. I'll be ok as you take one. Plus I'm a fast healer." I step out of the shower without turning it off. "Just help me grab some clothes and get ready for some drinking. The bottle of whiskey is calling out to me." Dean couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body and lifted me up out of the shower then sitting me down on the counter in the bathroom as he walked over to my duffle bag to pull out clothes he thought I would feel comfortable in. He found a pair of red pajama shorts then walked back into the bathroom and handed them to me.

"What am I gonna wear for a top?"

"I'll let you wear one of my shirts, all of yours look a bit tight and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom then the room. I hopped down off the counter feeling a bit better now that I don't feel like I'm about to fall over due to blood lost, I walked over to my bag and grabbed my red and black lace thong then slipping them on along with the shorts he handed me.

Dean returned a minute later with one of his shirts in one hand and from the looks of it a first aid kit. I sat down on the side of the bed as Dean looked down at the cuts on my chest, they looked better than before he left. "I know you said you're a fast healer but that's crazy, you sure you are normal."

"I honestly never thought about it being abnormal but Bobby did tell me when I was younger that I was special and this is part of it."

He didn't push it but instead he knelt down in front of me in between my legs and took the gauze and surgical tape and covered my cuts then helped me into his shirt. I pulled him in for a quick hug then placed a kiss on his check. "Thank you for helping Dean."

Sam walked in before Dean could do anything but he was able to say you're welcome. I walked over to Sam and gave him a hug. "Let us drink till our hearts content and I don't want to take any of it on the road." I walked to the fridge and pulled three beers out tossing one to Sam and Dean. From the look of it Sam was a little worried about me but not as much as Dean was. I walked back over to the bed and sat up against the head board and started to drink my beer.

"Don't look like I'm gonna break. I'm a big girl and Dean has already helped me clean the cuts." Placing a hand on my chest, I could feel the cuts healing. As long as I've known I've always been a fast healer and Bobby always told me that there was something special about me that he never told me, even as I got older.

Sam and Dean both drank their beers and Sam got up to get more once they were finished with theirs. "Want another one Selene?"

"Sure Sam. Thanks." Grabbing the beer he handed me and opened it then chugged it.

"You're welcome, Selene."

I got up from my seat on the bed with my beer in hand and walked over to the cabin with the glasses in it and grabbed three glasses out. I then grabbed the whiskey that was left from last night and poured some in each glass. Taking two of the glasses in my hands then handing a glass to Sam then to Dean.

"You guys look like you need this." I grabbed my glass, leaned up against the counter and held it up. "Here's to making it out of the hunt in one piece and alive." They both held up their glasses and we all drank the shots.

"You sure you should be drinking like this?" Dean looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I've had worse done to me and I still drank like a fish." I couldn't tell if it was from the slight blood loss or the whiskey but I was feeling really good.

I sat my glass down and grabbed the bottle and took a swig earning a look from both Sam and Dean. "What? After tonight I think I deserve to drink out of the bottle. Hell you are more than welcome to do the same." I held up the bottle and Dean walked over, grabbed the bottle and took a big swig of whiskey. Then he reached in the fridge, grabbed another beer and tossed it over to Sam. I took the bottle from Dean and another couple swigs then leaned up Deans arm as he stood to my left, he wrapped his arm around my waist and setting his hand on my side.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. Take your time Dean." I didn't even notice that Sam winked at Dean and walked out with his beer.

"Why did Sammy leave? He did the same thing last night."

"I think he knows something that we both don't."

"What's that? We like each other and told him not to say anything. Fuck" I look down at the bottle still in my hand and took a couple gulps hoping it would blur my memory of what I just said. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"So you like me?" I nodded my head and kept my head down that way I wouldn't have to look him in his beautiful green eyes.

"I do but the hunting life isn't the life that you can have a relationship. I know that you guys have a dangerous life but I can honestly say that you are not as bad as many hunters have said."

"Really?" He sets his hand on my face and gently makes me look at him. "I'm glad that they were proven wrong. Honestly I like you too."

I didn't waste any time, I turned my body toward him grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It only lasted a couple minutes but it felt like it lasted hours. Dean pulled back and looked down at me with a smirk on his face. I could feel his erection against his jeans that was pressed against my lower stomach. Pushing him up against the fridge while giving him a smirk of my own. I pressed my lips to his once again. Instead of leaving my hands on his chest, I ran my hands down the front of his shirt until my hands hit the top of his jeans. I pulled back from his lips and knelt down in front of him as I started undoing his jeans. I could see that he wanted this, I looked up at him silently asking for permission and all he could do was nod as he bit his lower lip.

I slid my fingers underneath his jeans and pulled down, pulling down his jeans along with his boxers releasing his hard dick from the confines of his jeans. He let out a groan as his dick was free. I took hold of his hard cock, sliding my hand from base to tip and back down while spreading his pre-cum over the head and down the sides with my hand making him moan softly. I know I'm teasing him but I couldn't help it. I kissed the head of his dick before sliding my mouth down around his cock. As I slide my mouth around his dick, Dean let out a moan.

"Selene." He moans again as I start to bob my head up and down on his cock. His hand found its way into my hair, not forcing me to move faster but just setting there tangled through the strands. He moans more and I could tell he was getting close to release. I slowly slid my mouth to the tip of his cock until the head was the last part still in my mouth, with one last flick of my tongue and a pop I released his cock.

I walked over to the bed, turned to face Dean, and motioned for him to come to me. He walked over to me, I grabbed his hands and placed them on the hem of the shirt I'm wearing.

"Do you really want this, Selene?" Without saying a word, I slide my hand over his hard cock again making him moan softly.

"I've wanted this since I first met you, Dean." I lifted up my arms and he pulled the shirt up over my head, leaving me standing in front of him in my red shorts. Once my shirt was off, my hands reached up and around his neck burying my fingers in his hair. I pulled lightly to see how it would affect him, he moaned as a result. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him once again. I started to sit on the bed pulling him down with me. My hands ran over his bare chest and I couldn't get enough of him against me. He pushed his jeans, boxers, and shoes off without breaking away.

I was able to slide out of my shorts, leaving me laying beneath him in just my thong. Breaking away, he looked down at me and took in how my body looked under him. He noticed the red and black lace thong that I was wearing. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as beautiful as you under me? Especially in a red and black laced thong, which is incredibly sexy by the way." That damn smirk of his, if he doesn't hurry up I'm going to chain his ass up.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you know. If you don't take them off me you're not going to like what I'll have to do to you." Without another word Dean ripped them in half and tossing the remains on the floor in front of the bed. "Damn you, those were my favorite pair."

"Sorry sweetheart" smirking a little knowing damn well he thinks he's in control "I could help myself. Fuck you're gorgeous."

We were now both completely naked. His eyes so blown with lust you would swear he was a demon. He started kissing down my neck, nibbling and marking from time to time until he made it to my right breast. Sucking the nipple into his mouth, making me arch my chest up into his touch. His right hand slide up my side to my left breast and started kneading, tugging and pinching at the nipple. Before long, he kissed his way to my other nipple and repeating the process with that one. God his mouth felt good.

Now with his right hand free, he let it travel down between my legs and slipped two fingers into my dripping wet center. I moaned at the sensation of his fingers inside me. He groaned against my nipple and released with a slight pop. "God, you're so fucking wet. Just for me." He looked up at me with hunger, lust and what looked like need in his eyes. Never taking his eyes from mine, he started kissing his way down across my stomach towards my dripping pussy as his fingers start slowly pumping in and out of me.

I could feel his hot breath over my sensitive clit. My hips arched up into his hand trying to urge him to move faster. He kept his pace slow until his plush lips wrapped around my clit making me practically scream with pleasure. His tongue worked circles around the buddle of nerves that he tortured to the point I would start to beg. "God, Dean. Fuck!" One of my hands found its way into his hair as the other clenched the sheets under me.

The orgasm came out of nowhere, slamming into me like a semi-truck. I came screaming Dean's name as he worked me through my high. "Fuck, Selene. You taste better than I imagine." He started kissing his way back up as my breathing slowed down a bit.

"Dean, I need you. NOW"

"How sweetheart."

I pushed him off and I got on my knees and looked back at him. "I want you to fuck me from behind, spank me like the naughty girl that I am while you have a good grip on my hair with your strong hand." I pulled his hand up to my lips and placed a kiss on his palm.

"Fuck. Who knew you were this kinky?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet, sweetie but that will be saved for another time." I bent over, pushing my ass into his hips making his hard cock rub through my wet folds earning a 'Fuck' from him. Resting on my hands as Dean slowly pushes himself into me. "Sorry Sammy but FUCK! Dean!" He felt fucking amazing as he filled me up completely, holding still allowing me to adjust to him. As soon as he was completely seated inside me, I leaned forward a bit and slammed myself back making him moan.

"Fuck, Selene. You're prefect, you feel fucking amazing and prefect and just for me." With the last word, he hits my right cheek leaving a nice hand print. His left hand weaved its way into my hair and pulled making my head lean back as I moaned louder. He started pounding into me, letting his right hand forcefully land on my ass causing a pleasure/pain that I never felt before. All I was able to breath out was 'Harder' and he obliged by slamming into me harder making me drop down to my elbows. This caused him to slide in further, causing both of us to moan.

"I need to see your face when you come, baby." With that being said, he pulled out and flipped me over as if I was a piece of paper. Pushing back in, he started pounding into me like before. God I don't want this feeling to end. I have Dean fucking me senseless and God knew I love every second of it. He grunts as he continues to fuck into me. I could feel the coil inside my stomach tighten to the point it was about to break.

"I…..I'm close….I'm gonna"

"I'm right there with you baby." His hand slipped between our bodies to my clit. Within seconds, I cum screaming his name as my walls clench around his cock dragging him over the edge with me moaning my name. Feeling his release prolonged my high which caused him to moan softly. As he softened, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me.

"You think we kept Sam up?" I tried to get my breathing to settle.

"Probably but it was totally worth him bitching at me tomorrow. God you are amazing."

"So are you. There will be a next time, right?"

"Absolutely"

Without another word, I cuddled up next to Dean as he pulled the blankets over us. I fell into a blissful and peaceful sleep with Dean's arm wrapped around my waist. I don't want this to ever end.


End file.
